A kouhai's love
by Namantos
Summary: He is your senpai, you shouldn't be thinking of him like this! Renji, how could you do something so stupid as to fall in love with someone you can't have! Or can you...? No, of course not. Read & REVIEW, plz
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

Yeah, so I wanted to see more stories with this pair coz I like them together but they didn't fit together in my other main story (_Unpredictable_)

So here it is ^^

A slashfic Hisagi/Abarai (_they need more love, especially in my stories!_)

**Warning: **X1 – may contain materials unsuitable for minors, hence rated M. X2 – _yaoi_

_NOTE:_ Written in Renji's p.o.v. (probably a bit ooc)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"You're missing the dance," a low, deep and monotone voice broke you out of your trance. You glance over your shoulder; kind of shocked to see that _he's_ missing the dance. Never mind that you miss it, you had absolutely no interest in it whatsoever, but he was expected to be there. His calm, expressionless eyes meet yours, causing your mind to go numb until he purposefully break eye contact and leans over the railing next to you. "Why?" he asks.

"I, eh…" You shrug because you have no good reply other than lack of money to pay the entrance fee and not owning a suit for the occasion. "I can't dance, so…" That's only half a lie, but better than no reply at all. You keep glancing his way through the corner of your eye, looking at his 69-tattoo and the flat iron bar above it, crossing his nose; he's so alluring. "You, then? Why aren't you there?"

"Hm, no date to take, so I skipped it."

"Pfth!" That's one big fat lie. "The girls in school made bets on who you were gonna take," you inform him, surprised that he hadn't known. Or maybe he did know and just didn't care. "You know, most girls would dump their dates and boyfriends if you asked them to. So seriously, senpai, why haven't you?"

"Dunno," he shrugs, seemingly not caring at all about your comments. "None of the girls are interesting."

"Oh." Your shoulders are barely touching and the heat from his body radiates through you; god, if he knew what he's doing to you…

"Mm. So what are you doing out here on your own at this hour?" It's only 10 p.m., you thought, not seeing anything strange with that.

"Just hanging. Had nothing else to do."

"I see." He turns sideways to look at you and you find that you can't look away. "Maybe you'd like to keep me company instead of freezing out here? I live up there." He points in the direction of a building on the opposite side of the road. He lives here? You hadn't known, you had never seen him around here before and you often came here just to look at the view over the park and pond.

"Oh, uhm…" Shit, he doesn't realize how hard your heart is pounding, does he?! He may give you a heart attack and won't even realize he's the cause of your death. He may just (and probably will) break your heart in millions of tiny pieces, leaving nothing but the faintest of trace left of what was once beating inside your chest – what a painful way to go. Even though you know you shouldn't, how can you refuse to accept his proposal? "Sure." And so you caught just the smallest of smiles on his lips, gone just as quickly as it appeared, but it was definitely there.

* * *

**A/N**

Stupid end, but it is a prologue anyway, so all is fair. Lol

_Review!_

N


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO!!!!!**

I apologize for late update, and I am putting the pieces together in my other story for the next update as well (_Unpredictable_) – blame my computer, it broke down! I got a new computer, so some of my stories got lost, forcing me to rewrite them, hence why it has taken this long for this update. I apologize again!

Right, this will be a weird kind of cliffhanger, but don't threat – next update will be on next week ;P

Read and REVIEW thx!

* * *

For two hours you sat next to him on his couch, watching TV and talking about this and that, but there was something else that you much rather wanted to do. Perhaps you lost yourself in those thoughts, so much that when he arose to get more to drink, so did you. He hadn't expected that, and in your state of confusion you hadn't thought of the possibility that he would turn so sharply in your direction. You would have dismissed it as an accident, seeing as it was your fault that he had walked into your side, but you found yourself momentarily stupefied – he wasn't moving away. He wasn't looking into your eyes so you couldn't try to read him (_try_ being the keyword; the guy is a mystery). Before you could react, he grab you by your upper arm sand turns you towards him and slowly starts to rock you in a slow rhythm; at first you had no idea what he was doing (his hands on your skin sent sparkles of electricity through your body and numbed your mind) but then you realized that you were actually dancing. Nothing could've shocked you more at that moment; well, unless he stripped and performed a belly-dance right in front of you, that is.

"Sen-"

"Shh," he whispered, still not meeting your beyond confused eyes. "It's the night of the School Dance, remember? We may not be there, but we should at least have one dance."

God, there was nothing you wanted more than to have him in your arms as you started moving along with his slow pace, but you hadn't completely lied when you said that you couldn't dance. He let go of your arms, much to your disappointment, dancing without having any parts of your bodies connecting – the only thing you really wanted was for him to touch you again, to feel his hands on your burning skin.

To dance without music was more than a little weird, but it forced both of you to concentrate more on the other's movements, giving you the perfect excuse to check him out. After god knows how long, you were startled out of your admiration when his hands gently, carefully traced down your arms until they entangled with your fingers, the surprise of his touch awakening some embarrassing parts of your anatomy; you had to warn him before it became too apparent, or stop the whole thing before it got out of control (he would undoubtedly be pissed if you didn't).

"Hisa-"

"No," he interrupted, his low and raspy voice doing wonders to your lower regions. "Just go with the flow."

Go with the flow, huh? That's what your body had been doing all along, betraying you in the worst possible way. Damn, you want him closer! The mere touch of his hand is driving you crazy, more desperate! You _had to_ stop it, _now_. You take half a step backwards, but your attempts are cut short when his right hand leaves yours, resting at the small of your back, keeping you from moving further away – and, oh fuck, if your body had't fully awakened yet, it sure had now. And he was pushing you closer again, until nothing but a breath of air separated your lower bodies; he was leaning his upper body backwards and lowering his head – you could feel him move against you, yet never really touching you.

Someone was laughing on the TV, in a very mocking way – it angered you, taking it personally, feeling as it was laughing at _you_ for enjoying this torture, and angry that you were in this damn predicament to begin with. Yes, you like him. Yes, you want him to like you back. And yes, you know that others will hate you and mock you for even thinking that way. But, damn, that goddamn laughter on the TV is ruining your moment – this might be the only time you ever get to be this close to him, to feel this touch that you've so much craved for!

All of a sudden you are flush up against him, and you can't decide whether the gasp came from the TV, from him or from yourself, but everything seemed to have stopped. Well, except for the TV, as it continued to laugh at you, and the beating of your heart was so loud you swore it could be heart in the apartment above you; and the pulsing of your lower body parts had just increased tenfold. Damn! You opened your eyes, which you hadn't realized you had closed, and found yourself gazing into a pair of steel-colored orbs, observing you right back with great intensity. Is he upset? Should you start to run now before he picks up something hard to kill you with? There is just no way that you could pretend that you weren't a bit too excited by all of this.

One small, unexpected roll of his hips have you partly hissing and partly moaning, but once the shock settled down you realized something vital; you are not the only one hard from all of this. _'Wo~hoa, what's going on?!' _But despite your internal turmoil and the craving to roll your hips right back and show him what you want, despite all that you know that this cannot lead to anything good.

"What are y-"

"Shh…" he ordered, causing goosebumps to appear all over your body. "Don't spoil the moment."

The moment? Is he… Could he… Are you…? What exactly is going on here? Is he simply following his own advice and going with the flow or does this all mean something to him? It sure as hell means more to you than a simply hard-on! For years you had prayed that he would notice you, wishing that he would like you as much as you like him, admired him from a distance while dreaming that you were standing right next to him with his arm around your shoulders. But now that you finally had him as close as you had wished for, you were freaking out because you didn't know what went on behind those eyes of his; you lost yourself in his shiny steel orbs, completely missing his hand leaving your lower back to tangle with your intensely red hair, pulling gently on the strap holding it up. It wasn't until red hair began flowing before your eyes and over your shoulders that you realized what he had been doing – you didn't mind though, you had a secret passion for when people played with your hair. The feeling of his fingers burrowing themselves in your red strands brought another gasp from your lips, creating a chain reaction of his hips to roll against your straining erection and for you to meet his harsh thrust with the same painful intensity. His fingers tugged roughly at your hair, making you gasp and your hand reacted on its own with such force that it seemed like you had breached out of restrains, because you ended up slapping him on his butt – for the first time that evening you became pale as a snowman. But, on the other hand you managed to break him out of his expressionless state as his eyes widened and a mix of a gasp and a moan erupted from his lungs. Instantly you pulled your hand away, but he caught it, bringing it back forcefully to the spot you had slapped moments earlier. You swallowed thickly, feeling the color return with a vengeance; beneath your fingers you could feel his perfectly muscled buttocks shift and the sinewy muscles of his lower back strain and unstrain as he once more began to move you in a slow dance, now rocking your hips together as well as swaying back and forth. Ah, in all this embarrassment and the quite peculiar position you found yourself in, you just knew that you were gonna die…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks for reading – now REVIEW please (I love to hear your opinions)_

_Once again, sorry for being late._

_Namantos_


End file.
